Suffer the Little Children
by Bluebaby555
Summary: The BAU needs to catch an unsub in Hartford, CT. He desperately wants to end his and his younger sisters life long suffering but there are people who need to pay first.
1. Chapter 1

**DISSCLAIMER:**** I own nothing from Criminal minds but I think that's obvious because if I did JJ and Reid would be happily married with two kids (twins), Morgan and Garcia would be having a steamy love affair, and Hotch and Prentiss would MOST DEFINITELY be knocking boots on a regular basis, and none of you would be watching the show anymore. LOL.**

**Suffer the Little Children**

**Chapter One:**

"Bobby, why do you always need to pick a fight with him?"

"Your brother is an asshole and for the record he started the whole thing."

"I swear to God you act like you're a five year old."

Bobby ignored his girlfriend switching on the high beams and turning the volume on the radio up.

"Oh that's real mature." She scoffed at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we please just drop it?"

"Bobby, Mike is really important to me and if the two of you can't get along I don't see how we are going to be able to get married in June."

"I have an idea how about we don't invite your brother. He's got it in for me Trish and for some reason that escapes me he's trying to sabotage our relationship."

"Just watch the road Bobby."

"How can you not see what Mike is doing to us?"

"Bobby!" Trish screamed.

Bobby turned his attention back to the road and swerved just missing something that had come flying out of the woods. The dark blue Jeep came to a screeching halt and Bobby jumped out of the car.

"What the hell was that?" Trish asked opening up the passenger's side door and stepping out.

"I don't know, maybe it was a deer or something."

"Did you hit it?"

"Holy shit it's a person!" Bobby yelled and ran over to the crumpled body of a young girl. Even in the dark he could see that she had been badly beaten and she was barefoot. "Trish, call 911!"

Trish reached for her purse inside of the Jeep and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello? Hi we need help now! My fiancée are out on Juniper Road and there's a girl in the street. I think she's been hurt."

"It's going to be alright the police will be here any minute now."

The girl coiled up and shook her head violently. "No don't call the police! He said he was a cop and he killed them all! They're all dead! They're all dead!" She sobbed.

* * *

"Last night Stacey Winters of Hartford, Connecticut was found by to passersby's in the middle of Juniper road around midnight. She was badly beaten and had a minor concussion but the other four girls who were spending the night at her home were less fortunate." JJ informed the team as they came into the conference room and she handed them each a case file. "Stacey told the Hartford police that a man claiming to be a police officer knocked on her door around 9:30 pm and said that there had been a call about some suspicious activity going on at the residence. She let him into the house and he tied up each girl taking turns beating them and then drowning them in the upstairs bathtub one by one. The only reason that Stacey escaped was because she managed to slip out of the ropes and run out of the house while he was still in the bathroom with the fourth and last victim." JJ picked up the remote and pointed it at the screen bringing up several crime scene photos.

"Where were this kid's parents?" Morgan asked.

"Albert and Saundra Winters were out of town for the weekend."

"So the unsub must have been staking the place out for a while and that's how he knew the perfect time to strike." Prentiss said. "Where there any reports of rape?"

"No, none of the girls were sexually assaulted, just beaten and drowned."

"You mentioned that he disguised himself as a police officer to gain access into the house." Reid said. "That isn't uncommon for a killer to pretend to be some type of authority figure to trick a victim into trusting them, especially if he was dressed as a police officer."

Garcia came into the room and immediately regretted it when she caught a glimpse of the crime scene photos. She covered her face with the file she was holding and turned away. "Um hi, it looks like officer evil has struck again. The Hartford authorities just called in and said that a local high school teacher, Martin Brown, age 58, was murdered in his home this morning. Witnesses said that they saw a police officer at his door and one of his friends drove by and found his body when he didn't show up for work."

"Did they say how he was murdered?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, he was tied up and beaten and then drowned in his own bathtub." Garcia said. "Can I go now?" Hotch nodded a yes and she quickly handed over the file and got out of the conference room as fast as she could.

"The M.O. is the same but how did the unsub jump from a group of 15 year old girls to a 58 year old high school teacher?" Hotch asked the team.

"There has to be some type of connection but one thing we do know is that the unsub definitely wants his victims to suffer." Morgan said.

"Looks like we're going to Hartford, Connecticut." Hotch told the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Prentiss and JJ were on their way to the hospital and Morgan, Reid, and Hotch stayed back at the Hartford police station to go over more evidence from the four murders that had taken place the night before and the murder of Martin Brown.

Emily had to keep herself from gagging as they walked through the overly sterilized halls to Stacy Winter's room.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah I just hate hospitals." Emily told her.

JJ shook her head in agreement and stopped when they came to Stacy's room Mr. and Mrs. Winter were sitting by their daughter's side. Her once pretty face was badly bruised and her left arm and leg were broken. She recoiled when she saw Emily and JJ's badges.

"No their cops get them away from me." She cried to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winter I'm SA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Prentiss. We're here to talk to your daughter." She turned her attention to Stacy. "I know it's going to be hard for you to trust us but we're here to help you, I promise."

"Let me see your badges again." Stacy said.

Emily and JJ handed over their badges and let Stacy closely look them over before she handed them back. "I want my parents to stay with me."

"That's fine." Emily said giving her a small smile.

"I know this is going to be rough but can you tell us what happened last night, as much as you can remember." Emily said.

Stacy swallowed a large gulp and her mother and father squeezed her hands. "It's okay we are right here Stacy." Mrs. Winters told her frightened daughter.

"Well…last…night I had a few of my friends over just to hang out. All we were doing was listening to some music and someone rang the doorbell, it was a police officer."

"Did he tell you his name?" Emily asked.

"Yeah he said his name was Officer Harris. He seemed really nice like he didn't want to be there but it was his job. He told me that the police got a call about something suspicious going on and he asked if could come in for a minute." Stacy started crying. "I should have never let him in it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Stacy you didn't know."

Stacy gulped again swallowing back her tears and knew she had to go on. "I let him in and showed him that we were just hanging out and listening to some music. He started asking question like what our names were and he asked if we knew a girl named Alexis Heart. Then he got angry when we said we did. He started yelling that we shouldn't have made her suffer the way we did. I don't really remember too well what happened next. All I know is that he pulled out his gun and made us all stand together in the corner. He made us go upstairs and he made Jenny go in the basement to get some rope. I remember him tying us up." She started crying again. "He grabbed Jenny by the hair and starting hitting her. We were all crying. I remember hearing running water and I could hear them drowning. All I know is that I managed to get out of my ropes and I ran for my life."

"I think we're done here." Mr. Winters told JJ and Emily when Stacy started to break down and her mother tried her best to calm her.

JJ and Emily left the room and Emily flipped open her cell hitting Garcia's number on speed dial. "Hey Em, what can I do for you today?" Garcia said.

"I need you to look up Alexis Heart and see if she was a student of Martin Brown at the high school." Emily said.

"One second." Garcia told her and Emily could here the distinct sound of computer keys being hit. "The school records show that Alexis Heart had Martin Brown as a teacher for English last year."

"Thanks Garcia you're the best."

"I know."

"What did she say?" JJ asked once Emily closed her cell phone.

"Stacy mentioned the unsub saying something about Alexis Heart and she's connected to Martin Brown, he was her English teacher last year."

JJ and Emily had driven to the high school to see what they could find out. They walked into the main office and flashed their badges and the secretary ran to get the principal. Once the principal came out of her office they introduced themselves.

"Is this about Martin Brown?" The principal asked.

"Yes it is." JJ said. "He had a student names Alexis Heart, we were wondering if you could tell us about her."

"Ah yes Alexis. She moved with her father at the beginning of the year."

"Did she have any problems with Martin Brown?" Emily asked.

"There was a very serious claim by her that he had made sexual advances towards her but we took it completely serious and looked into it only to find out that Alexis had been lying."

"Thank you Principal Evans. We will get back to you if we need to know anything else.' JJ said.

"Sure." Principal Evans said going back into her office.

"How much do you want to bet Alexis wasn't lying about Martin Brown?" Emily whispered to JJ.

JJ shook her head agreeing and her cell phone went off. "JJ." She said answering the phone.

"JJ it's Reid. We have another person murdered. His name was Andy Heart."


	3. Chapter 3

"So this girl is molested by her teacher and god knows what else." Morgan said to Reid as they made there way into the apartment building.

"And someone is getting revenge for her." Reid said. "How far will they take this?'

"It doesn't matter they already took it too far.

Morgan and Reid ducked under the police tape and entered the apartment where 48-year-old Andy Heart was murdered. Just like the other five victims he was brutally beaten and then drowned in his bathtub but unlike the others his beating was far more vicious and from what they could see the torture went on for hours before he finally met his end. Alexis Heart's father was dead. The police were talking with Mrs. James the landlord who lived downstairs and who had discovered the body. Morgan walked over to her and the policeman took his final statement and let Morgan and Reid talk to her.

"Hi Mrs. James I'm SSA Morgan and this is SSA Reid."

"How do you do?" The old woman greeted them.

"Can you tell us anything about Mr. Heart?" Reid asked her.

"Well I can tell you one thing, I know quite a few people who could have done this to him."

"You do?" Morgan asked surprised.

"Oh Andy was an awful man."

"What do you mean?" Morgan said.

"He was always fighting with everyone and casing problems and his poor daughter and he was a terrible drunk. What he did to her can never be forgiven."

"What did he do to his daughter?" Reid asked his curiosity now peaked.

"We all know he hit her. The poor thing would come down to visit me covered in bruises. I called the police a few times but nothing ever came of it. She lied to them and told them everything was fine. I guess it was the only thing the poor child knew since her mother died and her brother moved away."

"She had a brother." Morgan said.

"Oh yes he was such a handsome young man. He moved out about two and a half years ago. He wanted to get away from Andy more than anything. He hated him and what he did to little Alexis."

Morgan's cell phone went off. "Morgan." He answered.

"Morgan it's Prentiss. A stolen car has been reported just outside Hartford. There's an unidentified male in the car and a young girl we think is Alexis."

Morgan hung up the phone and looked at Reid. "We have to leave, now."


End file.
